


Patchwork

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [142]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e17-18 Heroes, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e17-18 Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He knows he needs her to turn around and go home, but he doesn’t tell her that. Instead, he silently steps aside, lets her into his home and follows her into his bedroom.





	Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘I Need A Patch For That Day’ (21 May). Missing scene for season 7 Heroes.
> 
> I'm also pretending that Pete doesn't exist.

He knows he needs her to turn around and go home, but he doesn’t tell her that. Instead, he silently steps aside, lets her into his home and follows her into his bedroom.

The door closes behind him with a soft click, and the room is thrown into darkness, save for the warm glow coming from the lamp on the bedside unit.

He studies her, just like she studies him, their breathing the only sound filling the space.

“C’mere,” he finally whispers.

Without hesitation, she’s in his arms as hers slide around his back, her hands clutching at his shoulders and he instinctively buries his face in the curve of her neck.

His lips brush against her skin, leaving a featherlight kiss in their wake and he feels her arms tighten as a tremor runs through her body. Then, there’s a beat that passes before Sam pulls back and holds his gaze as one of her hands comes to rest on his chest.

He can feel his heart beating wildly, and he knows she can feel it too when she releases a shaky breath, as if she’s finally convinced he is still alive. Her eyes flick down to his lips and back, so he brings his own hands up to cup her face, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the few tears that have escaped.

“Jack,” she breathes and his eyes darken at the sound of his name leaving her lips, right before she leans in and kisses him.

Her lips leave a trail of fire from the corner of his mouth, along his jawline, to the hollow of his neck. He feels her tongue flick against his skin, teasing and tasting and one of his hands finds its way to the small of her back and presses her hips against his, but he knows that Sam is the one who is in control.

She slowly divests him of his t-shirt and he stands before her half-dressed. There are fresh cuts and bruises and stitches that mar his skin, but the swath of white bandages – bandages that hide the multitude of his injuries – cover most of his chest and stomach and are in stark contrast to his tanned skin. Suddenly, Sam dips her head and brushes her lips over one of the bruises on his clavicle. He hisses at the contact but when she looks up, he takes her hand and he walks them back towards the bed. It takes them a few moments to settle, but then Sam continues her ministrations, making her way across and down his body, every kiss, every touch, gentle and delicate and more intimate than anything he’s experienced before.

It's heady and intoxicating and when a groan escapes him, it interrupts the woman currently straddling him and without warning, she’s leaning over him, her face just inches from his. She bites down on her bottom lip and Jack fights against every instinct he has to reach up and leave his own marks on her lips.

Sam doesn’t say anything, but he catches the flicker of doubt in her expression. It’s almost lost in the sadness and fear that’s there too, but he knows the look well; it is one he’s had himself. The one that makes him sometimes wonder if the sacrifices and losses they endure really are going to be worth it in the end and right now he’s not so sure. He knows she’s wondering the same but he can’t find the words to tell her that he doesn’t have an answer.

All he does know is that he’s tired and sore and the haunted look in Sam’s eye – the one that he’s the cause of because he almost died – is one he never wants to see again. He’s been there; when the roles have been reversed. So, he gets it. He really does, and he also gets why the two of them are here now.

His fingers instinctively flex, then tighten, against her hips and it seems to be the reassurance she needs for now, when she leans in and presses her lips to his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not convinced I like this update... 😕


End file.
